Glowing Embers
by LaurenG
Summary: After Catching Fire, Katniss joins the rebels in District Thirteen, just as the plans for the governments overthrow are about to be put into effect. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I look out the windows at the forest passing swiftly below us as we speed towards District Thirteen. Gale is standing next to me, one arm securely around my waist. I lean my head against his shoulder, drawing comfort from his warmth. In the distance I can see plumes of white smoke, marking our destination. They were a stark contrast against the bright blue of the sky.

District Thirteen is the most remote district, isolated from the other twelve and The Capitol by several hundred miles of nothing. It was the district where nuclear weapons were manufactured before it was supposedly obliterated by the government seventy-five years ago, and by the looks of it, it is now back in business. District Thirteen is now the headquarters for the rebellion.

I finger the pearl in my pocket, and I can't control the overwhelming sadness and despair that comes over me when I think about Peeta. Gale can always tell when I'm thinking about Peeta. He learned to recognize the tortured look on my face; the terrible sadness in my eyes soon after he came to me to tell me that District Twelve had been destroyed. That day, a week ago, probably made the top ten worst days in my life. I lost Peeta and my home in one fell swoop. I shudder as I think about what horrors Peeta has faced in the last seven days, clutched in the evil talons of President Snow. Gale pulls me tighter against his side, but I become stiff.

"Katniss…" he begins.

I lift my head off his shoulder. "I can't Gale. I can't do this. Not while Peeta…" My voice breaks, and I pull away from him. It hurts too much to talk about him. Unbidden, the memory of our kiss on the beach comes to my mind, and I have to hold back a sob. I can't untangle my feelings about Peeta and Gale right now.

Gale and I have always had a connection. He knows me better than I know myself. But he also wants more than I can give, at least now. And there is a spark between us. When we kissed, I felt it erupt into a flame that burned through my body. But Peeta… Peeta, who would sacrifice himself for me. Peeta, who would give everything up so that I could keep living. Peeta, who loved—loves—me. When Peeta and I kissed in the cave a year ago, and then on the beach several days ago, I felt something stir inside me. It was different than when Gale kissed me. I felt a deep hunger that I had never experienced before.

Gale probably thinks I am a fickle little girl. I chose him. But… then Peeta got in the way. I don't know what to do anymore. Even though I try to convince myself otherwise, I know I will probably never see Peeta again. The thought breaks my heart.

"Gale," I say, once I've regained my composure. "I can't be with anyone right now. I can't be what you want me to be. Not now." I look into his gray eyes earnestly, willing him to understand, but they appear blank, devoid of emotion.

Gale sighs, and reaches for my hands. Holding them in both of his, he says, "I have time, Catnip. I won't give up on you."

"Katniss!" Haymitch's loud voice interrupts us, and I look at him. He's hurrying towards us with Finnick and Plutarch Heavensbee in his wake. "We need to have a chat, sweetheart."

My heartbeat quickens. "What is it, Haymitch?"

"You'll want to sit down for this one."

He took one of my hands from Gale, and led me to a room with a small round table and four utilitarian metal chairs in it. I sit down, the coldness of the metal seeping into my bones. Haymitch, Finnick, and Plutarch take the other seats; leaving Gale standing behind me, hand on my shoulders.

"What's wrong Haymitch?"

His ruddy face was even more flushed, and his eyes glittered with unshared news. "We think we found it."

Found it? Found what? My confusion shows plainly on my face. "What did you find?"

"The government's secret prison." Haymitch folds his hands behind his head, and leans back against the chair. I take a few moments to process this, and when I finally realize what he's saying, I gasp. Gale's hands tighten.

"What… what does this mean? For Peeta?" I ask breathlessly. It was too good to be true.

"Now, now. Hold your horses. If—and that's a big _if_—Peeta is alive, it will take a lot of planning and a lot of information that we don't currently have to rescue him." My face falls and he clears his throat. "I'm not saying we won't try, sweetheart. But it'll take time. We need to get back to District Thirteen so we can discuss this with the other heads of the rebellion." I swallow hard to get the lump from my throat, and nod.

It only takes us a few hours to reach District Thirteen. It's a very different site from what I was expecting. I hold Gale's hand tightly, as we approach the city. The buildings, which had been so dilapidated on the clips that were shown on television, were now fixed up, but I suppose after so many years they would have had time to work on it. There are six enormous cylindrical structures with flared bases spewing white steam arranged in a half circle with many other smaller buildings clustered around them. In front of the cylinders is the Justice Building. In the town square, hordes of people are gathered. I'm shocked that there are so many that have been able to survive there for seventy-five years without the help of the government or the products manufactured by the other districts.

"How do they get food?" I whisper to Haymitch, who is standing next to me, opposite Gale.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back. The smell of liquor was, surprisingly, absent from his breath. "The people of District Thirteen are technologically very advanced compared to the other twelve districts. They haven't had the government holding them back like the rest of us have. They created special greenhouses that were impermeable to any nuclear waste, and therefore provided a save environment for crops of all kinds." He points to several rows of long low buildings, each more than ten times the size of their Justice Building.

I can't wait to get out of this hovercraft. I've been craving fresh air, and the arms of my mother and Prim. I left for the Games without being able to say goodbye, and never thinking that I would see them again.

I feel an odd sense of pride, that I was able to defy President Snow once again. He tried, and failed to deprive me of all that I held dear. My life, my family. With a pang I think of Peeta again. It was a partial win. Surely, President Snow is not satisfied yet. He won't be until he takes everything from me.

But I won't let him. I can't let him. For the sake of myself, my family, and all of the citizens of Panem, I will fight this corrupt government with all the strength I possess, even if it kills me.

I feel my heart constrict, and I fear that that may be exactly what it does.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I see my mother and Prim waiting for me in the lobby of the Justice Building, and my breath catches. I missed them so much when I was in the arena. I am relieved beyond belief that they are unharmed. The scenarios that I had imagined of them being tortured flashed across my mind.

Prim runs to me. "Katniss!" she cries, throwing her arms around me. I close my eyes and hug her back, trying to keep my tears from flowing. My mother joins us and puts her arms around us both.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispers. I open my eyes. I'm not okay. Not at all. Peeta is gone, and even though it isn't my fault, I feel like I failed him. I was supposed to keep him alive, supposed to make sure he made it home. Not that there's any home left to go back to, now.

I still can't believe that District Twelve is gone. Destroyed. Obliterated. And so many of the neighbors that I had known all my life were dead. Despite Haymitch's efforts to get Peeta's and my family out, his parent's didn't make it. I couldn't help but shed a tear or two for the kind baker, and for Peeta, who had no idea. Peeta. I sigh deeply, and swallow the lump rising in my throat.

"Miss Everdeen," a voice calls to me from across the lobby. It's Mayor Undersee, followed closely by his daughter Madge. "So glad you made it here, safe and sound." From a distance the man looks only slightly worn, but as he draws closer I can see the dark circles under his eyes and the hollowness of his cheekbones. He seems to have aged twenty years since I left only a few weeks ago. He grasps my hand in his, gripping it tightly as though it's his only lifeline. Madge brushes past him and throws her arms around me.

"Oh, Katniss," she whispers in my ear. "It's so good to see you again." I close my eyes and hide my face against her shoulder. It's good to be with a friend again. One that didn't leave me with so many confusing emotions, like Gale did. Does.

Haymitch clears his throat loudly. Displays of emotion make him uncomfortable. "Mayor." He nods at Mayor Undersee. "Miss Undersee. The heads of the resistance are gathering in the upper conference room. I'll see you up there in five minutes." With another nod, he hurries across the marble floor and disappears down a dimly lit hallway.

My mother and Prim stand awkwardly to the side; Prim clutching the hem of my tunic. "Miss Everdeen, will you join us for the meeting? You are, after all, the symbol of the rebellion." Mayor Undersee lowers his head and regards me carefully.

I hesitate. I want nothing more right now than to just go with my family to wherever they're staying, and wallow in self-pity as my mother and Prim hold me in their arms. I deserve it, after what I've been through, but I know I need to go. It's my responsibility. Mayor Undersee puts his hand on my shoulder and steers me towards the same hallway through which Haymitch just left. I glance back at my family and give a small wave. Prim gives me a comforting smile, my mother holds up her hand, and Madge gives me a wave back.

My stomach flutters uncomfortably, as we mount the stairs and then enter a long room with twenty or so people, all of whom are many years older than myself. I take a deep breath as the room goes silent and all eyes turn to me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen." Haymitch announces my presence unnecessarily. Without a word, they begin to applaud, not one smile on anyone's face. I drop my gaze and stare at the carpet. I should not be standing here alone. I should have Peeta by my side. I feel so vulnerable.

The applause dies away, and conversations start up again. I risk looking up, to find Haymitch glaring at me. In two long strides he is in front of me. "What was that, sweetheart? You are the face of the rebellion. These people look up to you. Show 'em what you're made of here, in this room. Be the person you were on screen." He pats my back. "I know this isn't a good time for you," he says gruffly. "But everything will work out. You'll see." I feel tears prick at my eyes and I blink hard.

"And how is our Mockingjay?" Plutarch Heavensbee joins Haymitch and I, still standing in the doorway. Mayor Undersee had gone to join a grizzled old man seated in a wooden chair in the far corner of the room.

"I'm alright," I say, trying to convince myself of this fact. "I'm happy to be with my family again."

"I'm sure, I'm sure." He bobs his head up and down in agreement.

Haymitch puts one heavy hand on my shoulder and pushes me gently towards a chair in the front of the room. "Excuse me," he bellows. For a split second he seems to be surprised by how loud he was, and repeats somewhat more softly, "Excuse me. Fellow rebels, let's bring this meeting to order." He looks around, as if expecting a gavel to magically appear at his feet. There are a few titters from the five or so women in the group.

"Now. We have several… er… items of business to review." I zone out slightly, as they begin discussing the food situation, the housing—or lack thereof, and other seemingly inconsequential matters. The only thing I'm interested in at the moment is Peeta's rescue. An image flashes briefly in front of my eyes of our reunion. I imagine running to him and being caught up in his arms.

"… Peeta Mellark." I look up quickly as I hear his name. What did they just say? I notice Finnick staring at me, a knowing expression on his face. He's standing behind everyone, arms folded across his chest. He raises his eyebrows at me, and I turn my attention to Haymitch.

"We have reason to believe that Mr. Mellark is being held in the government prison underneath the Capitol." I gasp. Underneath the Capitol? I lean back against the chair, mind reeling. When Haymitch had said they found out where it might be, he had failed to mention the actual place. If the prison was under the city, how would we get ourselves in and out, much less those we had come to rescue?

I put my hand on my forehead. My skin is suddenly clammy and I feel as though I'm about to pass out. An overwhelming wave of despair crashes over me, and pulls me down. As my eyes close I hear people saying my name, asking what's wrong. Strong arms lift me and I let the darkness take over.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Alright. So I know I took for-EVER to get this chapter up. I'm so sorry about that. It's been a crazy couple of months, with finals, then moving back home, then Christmas, and family in town, and starting a new job, and all kinds of craziness and I completely forgot about this. I'm going to TRY to get the next chapter out sooner. Now that I'm over the first couple of chapters it's starting to flow a little bit better, because I can finally get to the good stuff. I would really appreciate your reviews and constructive criticism if you have any. I'd also love it if you guys could let me know if I'm messing up any of the characters' personalities or anything. I'm afraid I'm going to make them too much my own. Anyways, please review! I will love you forever!_


End file.
